Degrassi:The Generation After
by wet hot american summer
Summary: It's a new generation of Degrassi.
1. Introduction

**Summary**: Craig & Manny have 4 kids-Anthony-16 Jake-16 Becca-15 Angelina-14

Jimmy & Ashely have 2 kids-Madison-16 James-14

Sean & Ellie have 3 kids-Johanna-17 Johnathan-16 Gwen-15

Spinner & Paige have 2 kids-Mark-16 Anna-15

Jay & Emma have 2 kids-Ginger-17 Frankie-14

Marco & Dylan adopt 2 kids-Fransisco-17 Giselle-14

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you." said Manny hugging Craig tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too," said Craig giving Manny a kiss. "But don't worry I'll be back in two weeks."

"Promise me that you'll call everyday." said Manny with a smile.

"I promise baby." said Craig still holding Manny in his arms.

"Kids come down and say bye to your dad!" shouted Manny.

Craig is going to New York to complete is 2nd album. After going to rehab and quitting cocaine, Craig went back to Toronto and got a record deal there. Manny has starred in two movies, and will be co-starring in a new movie with Craig.

"Bye daddy." said Becca giving Craig a hug.

"Bye sweetie." said Craig giving Becca a kiss on the forehead.

"Anthony, Jake, Angelina hurry up your dad is gonna be late!" shouted Manny.

"We're coming." said Anthony coming down the stairs.

"See ya dad." said Anthony giving his dad a hug.

"See ya kiddo." said Craig.

"Bye dad!" said both Jake & Angelina running to give their dad a hug.

"I'll miss you guys." said Craig wishing he could take them with him.

"We'll miss you too." said Manny giving Craig a long kiss, wishing it could last forever.

"Ew gross." said Anthony, Jake, and Angelina laughing.

"Awww I think it's cute." said Becca smiling.

"Well I got to go now." said Craig picking up his bags, and headed towards the door.

"Bye." they all said while walking him to the door.

Once he left Manny prepared breakfast, while the kids got ready for school.

"Kids I need to leave I have to meet up with my agent, Anthony I need you to drive your brother & sisters to school." said Manny.

"Mom I can't!" said Anthony.

"Yeah he's picking up his new girlfriend." laughed Jake.

* * *

"Mom I can't be sick, I have basketball practice today." said James.

"I'm sorry honey, but you have to miss it today." said Ashely, tucking her son into bed.

"So is he going to school?" said Madison walking into her brother's room.

"I'm afraid not," said Ashely "did your dad already leave?"

"Yeah he had to get to court early." said Madison.

Jimmy & Ashely went to law school, in California but decided to go back to Toronto after graduating.

"Well I have to get going, call me if you have any problems." said Ashely kissing her kids, then left.

"So who's taking you to school?" asked James.

"Anthony." said Madison with a smile on her glowing face.

* * *

"I'm sorry Anthony, but you have to." said Manny walking to her car.

"Come on mom!" said Anthony begging his mom.

"I'm sorry honey." said Manny driving away.

"Fine. Let's go I told Madison I'd pick her up by 8:00." said Anthony,

"Can we pick up Giselle on our way?" asked Angelina.

"Do I look like a soccer mom to you?" asked Anthony.

"Well in a way you sorta act like mom..." Jake began to say.

"Just get in the car." said Anthony shaking his head.

"See mom does that when she gets annoyed!" Jake laughed.

"Get in the car Jake!" he shouted.

"Fine. Mom." Jake said

* * *

"How many more years?" asked Johnathan wishing school was already over, even though school didnt start yet.

"2, if you don't get held back." laughed Mark.

"Haha yeah thats a killer." said Johnathan shaking his head.

"Ay Johnathan. Mark." said Anthony behind them while holding Madison's hand.

"Well look who it is Degrassi's newest couple." smiled Johnathan.

"And Degrassi's new soccer mom." laughed Jake while pointing at Anthony.

"Man shut-up." said Anthony giving Jake "I'm gonna get you at home" look.

"Hey Johnathan." smiled Angelina while walking up the steps.

"Hey." smiled Johnathan.

"I think my sister has a little something something for you." laughed Anthony.

Johnathan just laughed.

"Well we better head to class or we'll be late." said Madison smiling.

"Yeah we'll see you guys later." said Anthony, then walked off with Madison.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late." said Johanna walking through the door.

"It's alright Johanna." said Mr.Simpson.

"Who's that?" asked Fransisco gazing at Johanna.

"That's Johanna, she's my best friend," smiled Ginger "and I can't help but feel that you have a crush on her."

"What?" said Fransisco trying to act like he didn't.

Ginger gave him "you know you do" look.

"Okay yeah fine I think she's cute." said Fransisco.

Marco & Dylan moved to Sweden , and Dylan was on a hockey team there. Marco began working at fashion shows.Like helping the models get dressed...and all that stuff. After a year they moved to Spain, and adopted Fransisco & Giselle. Marco & Dylan became extremly home sick after all thoughs year, and decided to move back to Toronto. Marco came back with Giselle, and two years after Dylan came back with Fransisco due to immigration problems. During the summer Ginger showed Fransisco around and they became friends, and Angelina & Giselle became best friends.

"Hey." said Johanna.

"Hey, how was your trip to the states?" asked Ginger.

"Amazing." smiled Johanna.

"That's good. Oh this is my friend Fransisco." said Ginger while pointing to Fransisco.

"Hi." smiled Johanna.

"Hi." smiled Fransisco.

* * *

"Finally I thought we'd never get out of there!" said Johnathan.

"My brain it's numb." said Mark slowly.

Just then Angelina walked by, and Johnathan couldn't help but stare.

"Dude are you checking out my sister?" Anthony said with a suprised look on his face.

"No." said Johnathan.

"Good, because my sisters are off limits." said Anthony.

"Man don't worry." said Johnathan laughing.

"Come on it's lunch time, your wasting my precious time." said Mark.

* * *

"It was amazing." smiled Giselle on her goldish brown face.

"I can't believe it you and James!" said Angelina loudly.

"Shhh!" said Giselle.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it." smiled Angelina.

"He was so good." smiled Giselle.

"Okay you can stop telling me that." said Angelina.

"So is there anybody you want to lose it to?" asked Giselle.

Angelina smiled and looked over at Johnathan.

"No way. Johnathan?" whispered Giselle.

Angelina nodded and smiled.

"Well I bet he would hook up with you, you have pretty smooth brown skin, silky straight brown hair, and the most gorgeous eyes." smiled Giselle.

"Thanks, but he's 16 he wouldn't hook up with a 14 year old." frowned Angelina.

* * *

**Okay I'm not really good at beginnings, but I promise it will become more interesting as I move along. Please review.**


	2. Episode Guide

**A/N; Okay So This Is Kinda Like An Episode Guide For Degrassi: The Generation After.**

**To Twilightroxas7**: Don't worry I'll be adding Mia and Liberty, to this story.

**Rock Out The Town; **Manny and Craig are leaving on a three day trip to New York, for the premiere of their new movie _Rock Out The Town_. Manny and Craig leave on Wednesday, and won't be back til Saturday. Anthony and Jake decide they wanna throw a party Friday night, which gives them two days to invite not just everybody at school, but almost everybody in town. After taking advice from Giselle, Angelina decides to dress more sexy than usual and starts to flirt a lot, with Johnathan. And he's noticing.

**I Wanna Win Your Heart; **Anthony has been keeping close watch over Angelina, ever since the party. Angelina is annoyed with Anthony, but won't let that get in the way of winning Johnathan's heart. James tries his best to convince Giselle, that what happend at the party was not his fault. Giselle wants to be with James, but she's afraid that he doesn't have any room for her in his schedule.

**Are Triangles In?; **Fransisco finally has the courage to ask Johanna out on a date. Everything goes perfect, and they may become Degrassi's newest couple. Everyone is happy for them except Ginger, Johanna's best friend. Johanna questions Ginger about this, and Ginger gives her a shocking answer. Anthony is worried that Jake and Madison, spend a little too much time together. Alex is in town to visit her old friends, and get a little closer to one.

**Degrassi Has Talent; **Angelina and Giselle wanna start a dance team at Degrassi, but first they have to get permission from their school principal Mr.Stone. Anna has been the Spirit Squad captain since Freshman year, which made her very popular. But when she starts ignoring her duties, the team gets fed up and replaces her. Anna is surprised and a little hurt when she finds out who took her place. There's a new student teacher at Degrassi, and who he his may shock some of the old students of Degrassi.

**Closed Doors, Are Opened; **Two couples have been hiding behind closed doors, but what will happen when somebody opens the door and their caught?

**I'll be adding more soon...**


End file.
